違う　It's different rewrite
by eha1234
Summary: ウボーギンとクラピカの戦いの後、ヒソカがクラピカとあう。その後どうなるか？Hisoka talks to Kurapika after his battle with Uvogin. What happens next? This is a rewrite - original written by Bushwah. Both Japanese and English translations.
1. Chapter 1

**これはBushwah が書いた「違う It's Different」を書き換えたものです。オリジナルへのリンクは下にあります。**

 **This is a rewrite of a story called "** **違う It's Different" by Bushwah. The link to the original is at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **違う**

ヒソカが崖から見下ろすと、最初に真っ赤な月が目に入った。そして、その燃える円の下に横たわる死体。かつて強力なオーラにまとわれていた体はもう動かない。空気には、血の匂いが濃く染まっている。ウヴォーキン。殺されたんだ。

その数メートル先には、金髪の少年が砂の上に頭を抱えて座っていた。クラピカの瞳は、もう赤くない。

ヒソカは、ニッコリと笑った。

「これは、面白ろそうね 」

そう思いながら、崖から飛び降りた。

何十メートルもある崖から、難なく降りたヒソカはクラピカに近寄った。それでもクラピカは反応しなかった。

「きみも殺せる。」急にクラピカは声を上げた。クラピカの声は低く、沈み込んでいた。ゆっくり顔を振り向けて、ヒソカを見た。

ヒソカは思わず笑った。こういう素晴らしい情熱は、何度見ても心を突き刺す。どうしても壊したくて。

「あら、そう じゃあ、試してみたら～ 」と、ヒソカは答えた。

「信じてないな。」

「どうかな 」クラピカの瞳は一瞬光った。次の瞬間には普通の茶色に戻っていたが、ヒソカはそれを見逃さなかった。

「ボクはキミと組んでいるんでしょ もっとボクが欲しいものをくれないと、退屈しちゃうよ～ 」

クラピカは少し戸惑った。

「私はオーラの六つの系統をすべて１００％で使うことができる。この能力は、幻影旅団のだれにでも使える。」クラピカがこれを言うと、ヒソカの笑顔は大きくなった。

「『旅団のだれにでも使える』って、旅団以外には使えないってことかな？ 」クラピカは答えなっかた。

「そうか、 面白いね だけどね～」

「面白いと思うなら、今すぐお前を殺そうか！」クラピカは言って、立ち上がった。怒りで、瞳が赤くなりかけている。

「ちょっと、ちょっと ボクを殺していいのかな？ ボクはクモのメンバーじゃないんだけどね～ 」

クラピカは止まったが、まだ怒っている。

「うそをつくな。」

「うそじゃないよ 」 クラピカは、長い間動かなかった。うそをついているか？ヒソカならやりそうなことだ。しかし、なぜ？なぜヒソカはそんな嘘をつく？うそではないとしたら・・・

リスクをとって鎖を使うこともできただろう。しかし、クラピカはそんなリスクは取れない。まだ、旅団の一人しか通してないのに死んだとしたら、クラタ一族のみんなは永遠と復讐を得ることができない。

ヒソカはクラピカの考えを邪魔した。

「遊ぼうよ～ 」ヒソカは練でオーラを増幅させた。

「そんなくだらんことをしている暇はない！」クラピカも自分の練を発動した。右の手には、鎖が5本かかっている。

「いけないね～ もう遅いよ～ 」ヒソカは言った。そして、鼻歌を歌いながら右手の一刺し指を上げた。空気には変な寒さが漂っていた。

クラピカは一瞬遅れて気づいた。

「な・・・！」動けない、透明な縄に縛られているように。凝を使えばその理由は明らかになった。ヒソカの指からは、ゴムのようなオーラが伸びている。そして、クラピカの回りを包んでいる。院で隠していたのだろう。

「捕まえた 」と、ヒソカは言った。

「は・・・放せ！」

「何だ、思ったより簡単じゃない 」ヒソカはまるでがっかりだったような声で言った。クラピカは、にらむことしかできなっかった。

「じゃあ、仲間を売ったら放してあげるよ～ 」クラピカの真っ赤な目はショックで開いた。心臓が胸の中で踊っている。

「そんなことは絶対にしない！」と、クラピカは叫んだ。

「死んでも？」ヒソカは聞いた。クラピカのことをからかっている。

ウヴォーキンの顔が頭からでない。手には血がついている。そのぬくもりはクラピカの心をしんから裂く。

「違う。」クラピカはささやいた。違う。こんなんじゃない。クラピカはただ・・・

目をとり戻す、それだけのはずだった。いつからこんなに怒りがあふれ出てきたのだ？わからない。

「違わないよ。」と、ヒソカは言った。クラピカが立っている所に歩いて行って、頬に冷たい手を乗せた。

「美しい瞳・・・えぐり出してあげようか～？」クラピカは怒りで震えていることしかできなかった。

「何をするつもりだ。」声は冷静さを取り戻していたが、瞳はまだ赤い。

「私に傷をつければ、いつか仲間が復讐に来る！」クラピカは声にできるだけ力を込めようとした。

ヒソカはただ笑った。

「まあ～ そう汗ちゃだめだよ これだけ成長してもキミはまだ青い果実 まだまだほおっておかないと 」と、ヒソカが言って能力を解呪した。クラピカは後ろへ飛び跳ねた。

「ボクは 遊んでただけよ。 さあ、行こう。」と、ヒソカは言って振り向いた。数秒後には崖を超えて、視線から消えている。しかし、クラピカは長い間動かなかった。

ただずっと、赤い光にまとわれるウヴォーキンの死体を遠い目で、じっと眺めていた。

* * *

( www.) fanfiction (.net) /s/8981752/1/%E3%81%A1%E3%81%8C%E3%81%86-It-s-Different


	2. Chapter 2

**English rewrite of 'It's different' Please read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

 **It's Different**

When Hisoka looks down from the cliff, the first thing that enters his vision is the brilliant red moon. Then, as his eyes trail downwards from the fiery orb, tracking the stark edges of greyish cliffs, he spots the body. The form, once covered in powerful aura, is unmoving. The air is thick with the smell of blood. Uvogin – dead.

A few metres ahead of that, a young boy with blond hair sits with his head clutched between his palms. Kurapika's eyes are no longer crimson, full of guilt and self-disgust. His first kill?

Hisoka gives a small smirk.

"Well, isn't this interesting."

Hisoka jumps.

Hisoka lands from a few dozen metres in the air without difficulty, before preceding to walk slowly towards Kurapika. Still, Kurapika does not react.

"I can kill you too." Kurpaika suddenly raises his voice. His tone is low, saturated with the swirl of anger. Turning slowly, he locks a glare onto Hisoka.

Without thinking, Hisoka laughs. He could never get bored of such powerful emotion – every time it would pierce his heart. How he wants to break it.

"Oh really? Why don't you try it?" Hisoka says teasingly. Kurapika's eye twitch.

"You don't believe me."

"Maybe?"

For a brief moment, a spark of light shoots through Kurapika's eyes. Although in the next instant, it is back to the normal faded grey, Hisoka would not let the show of emotion slip past his notice.

"I'm cooperating with you, remember? If you don't give me what I want, I'll get bored," Hisoka says, picking at his nails.

Kurapika pauses.

"I can use all six types of Nen, to 100% potential. This power I can use on any one of the members of the Phantom Troup," Kurapika says slowly. Give and Take. It was a wonderful thing. Hisoka's smile grows wider.

"'Any one of the members of the phantom troupe'… you can't use it on anyone else, can you?"

Kurapika doesn't answer.

"Oh, that's interesting. But…"

"If you think it's a joke, I'll kill you know!" Kurapika says, standing up.

"Hey, hey. Do you really want to kill me? I'm not a Spider you know…" Hisoka says cheerfully. It's not like he believes Kurapika would kill him anyway.

Although Kurapika stops, anger still radiates off of him.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying," Hisoka comments, letting a tad of theatrical offence into his voice.

For a while, Kurapika remains unmoving. Is Hisoka lying? But why? Why would Hisoka lie? Not that Hisoka was predictable in any way, but if it wasn't a lie…

Kurapika could have taken the risk and used his chains. But Kurapika is not stupid. If he died now, having only killed one member of the Troupe, the Kurta Clan would never be revenged.

Hisoka interrupts Kurapika's thoughts.

"Let's play." With _ren_ Hisoka's aura is exemplified. He really is bored.

"I don't' have time for games!" And yet Kurapika is already activating his own _ren_ and conjuering the five chains around his right hand.

"Oh really? A bit late," Hisoka says. He raises the index finger of his right hand, humming under his breath. A strange coldness fills the air.

Kurpaika notices an instant later.

"What…!" He can't move. As though bound by invisible robes. Using _gyo_ the reason becomes suddenly clear – from Hisoka's finger are trails of rubber-like aura, extending to Kurapika and wrapped round him. He must have been using _in._

"Got you," Hisoka says.

"L.. let me go!" Kurapika demands.

"Hmm… it's easier than I thought," Hisoka hums, an almost disappointed tone slipping into his voice. Kurapika can only glare.

"If you sell your friends I'll let you go."

Kurapika's crimson eyes opened with shock. His heart is thumping loudly in his chest.

"I will never do that!" he screams.

"Even if you die?" Hisoka smiles. He is taunting him. Kurapika knows this. Yet…

He can't get Uvogin's face out of his head. His last words ring over and over in his head, mixing with his own words to Hisoka only seconds before.

 _I'll never sell my mates!_

There is blood on his hands. That lukewarmth cuts Kurapika's hearts to bits, even though he thought blood could never affect him again.

"It's different," Kurapika whispers. It's different. This isn't what he did. Kurapika was just…

He was just getting back the eyes. That was the plan. Since when had his anger become this fierce?

"It's not difference," Hisoka says. The smile never leaves his face as he walks to where Kurapika is standing and places a cold hand on his cheek. Kurapika flinches but can do nothing.

"Such beautiful eyes… should I gauge them out for you?" Hisoka says. Kurapika is shivering with anger.

"What are you trying to do?" Kurapika hisses. His voice has regained its usual calm, but his eyes are still red. "If you harm me, my friends will come to avenge me!" Kurapika puts as much force behind those words as possible. Vengeance. Is this what his life has become? Pushing vengeance on his friends, when it was a weight he should have carried alone?

Hisoka laughs again.

"Oh don't get all stressed. Even if you've grown this much, you're still unripe. Still, still too early to pick," Hisoka says, and releases Kurapika. Immediately, Kurapika jumps backwards.

"It was just a game. Now, let's go," Hisoka says. He turns, and walks away. Within a few seconds he has scaled the cliff and disappeared from site. However, Kurapika remains unmoving.

Uvogin's body is bathed in red light from the moon, the pool of blood now congealing around him. Kurapika stares at it with distant eyes for a while, before coming to a decision.

He leaves only to collect a shovel. Without using nen, or any other means of making the task easier, Kurapika starts digging Uvogin's grave.


End file.
